


I Saved The World

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Manjoume Brothers] The elder Manjoume brothers want to know what happened to their cards.  Their brother is only too happy to tell them.  With a little creative editing, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saved The World

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** I Saved The World  
 **Family:** Chosaku, Shouji,  & Jun   
**Word Count:** 1,000|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Family|| **Rated:** G  
 **Notes:** Because all three of them are 'Manjoume', I refer to the youngest Manjoume as 'Jun'. This takes place in between seasons one and two.  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Challenge: write a scene that does not occur in canon.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Diversity Challenge, Manjoume Brothers] The elder Manjoume brothers want to know what happened to their cards. Their brother is only too happy to tell them. With a little creative editing, of course.

* * *

Soft clinks of crystal and silverware rang throughout the quiet dining room. The Manjoume family wasn’t one given to noise, especially when eating. Jun hadn’t said three words to his brothers combined in the week since he’d returned from Duel Academia, even outside the dining room. The thought of talking to them at all left him nervous and a bit shaky. 

“Hey, big brother, this place is really nice!” Ojama Yellow declared, popping into existence above him, Green and Black following. Jun paid far more attention to his dinner than he normally did, not wanting to acknowledge them. It was bad enough that his brothers sat not that far away, giving him the occasional strange look. He didn’t need them to start asking why he was swatting at thin air, or yelling at it to go away. 

Black hovered over his shoulder, staring down at the remains of dinner. Which were really more like the entire dinner, just stirred around a little by his chopsticks. “Aren’t you hungry, big brother?” 

He tensed, refusing to lift his eyes at all. “Get out of here,” he murmured, knowing that it was a lost cause. Why couldn’t they have waited until he was in his room and no one would’ve been around to see him chase them? 

“Jun?” Oh, great. Chosaku wanted to talk now. Why now, of all times? Why was this his life? Couldn’t he have someone else’s life? He daydreamed for a heartbeat of having any life that didn’t involve something so awkward. “Jun!” 

No, this was his life, and he was going to have to deal with it. “Yes, Chosaku-nii-san?” 

Chosaku glanced from him to Shouji and back again before he picked up his wine glass and took a careful sip. Jun breathed in, wishing this could somehow be over with. 

“Something happened before you came home, and we thought perhaps you could explain it.” Chosaku set his glass down and finally turned to look at his youngest brother. 

Jun blinked a few times; this wasn’t what he’d expected out of his brothers. “What do you mean?” He couldn’t imagine anything that could’ve happened that they would’ve known about. Surely no one had breathed a word about that duel with Tenjoin-kun… 

Shouji reached down and brought up a briefcase, setting it on the table. Jun recognized it right away as the one that held the rare cards the two of them had gathered with the intent he use them in the school duel. “We were inspecting these cards when something began to happen to the monster images.” 

Chosaku nodded, a tiny thread of tension between his eyebrows. Jun hadn’t seen that very often, and it made him worry even more now. “They began to vanish…more than that, they faded to skeletons first.” 

Oh. Now he understood. “You… saw that?” It wasn’t like seeing spirits; the effects of Kagemaru and the Mythic Demons had been visible to everyone. But the thought that they’d even noticed it at all had never crossed his mind. They were both so busy, just what were the chances of them having looked at the cards during that duel? 

Apparently better than he’d thought they were. 

Chosaku and Shouji both nodded, their attention not having wavered from him. “Do you know what happened, and if it’s going to happen again?” 

Were they actually worried? Worried about their _cards_? Jun wasn’t sure of what to think of that. He could almost hear Juudai’s ecstatic yells in the back of his mind, and knew precisely what his rival would think of it: that two people who cared about their cards that much couldn’t be all bad. 

Well, there might be something to that, but he refused to listen, because that was how Juudai thought and the day Manjoume Jun agreed with how Yuuki Juudai thought was _not_ going to be that day. 

Still, they wanted some kind of an answer from him, and right now he shrugged his shoulders. “It’s not likely to. We took care of what was doing it.” 

“We?” Chosaku tilted his head, staring at him a little more intently. “Just what was going on, Jun?” 

Jun decided to phrase his words carefully. What was it Chosaku had always called it? Oh, that was right, spinning. So he spun. Carefully. “We had to protect a set of powerful cards that could destroy the world. I was one of those picked to do it.” He preened a little at that, happily ignoring the part where Kagemaru had so casually told them all that it had all been a part of his master plan. “Without me, the world might’ve ended.” 

Juudai might’ve had a little to do with it, but there was no need to get into all the _details_. Ojamas Yellow, Black, and Green were already trying to talk over him, but since Shouji and Chosaku couldn’t hear them, he kept on with what he’d been doing. 

“It took a fantastic duel to save all of the cards, but everything worked out all right in the end.” And if they wanted to think he’d been the one to fight that duel, then he wasn’t going to stop them. He should’ve, anyway. What did Juudai have that he didn’t? 

Chosaku and Shouji glanced at one another, and if he didn’t know better, he might well have thought they looked _proud_ of him. As well they should, of course. Regardless of anything, he’d helped save the world! 

“Congratulations, little brother.” Chosaku said at last, and there was genuine pride when he spoke. “I knew letting you go your own way was the right thing to do.” 

Jun tried not to choke on air, and didn’t succeed very well at it. He settled for a quick nod, and started to describe exactly how powerful and dangerous the three Mythic Demons actually were. From the looks on his brothers’ faces, he was doing it just right. He enjoyed that. 

For the first time in days, he liked being at home. 

**The End**


End file.
